


little talks

by badgerterritory



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, ace capheus!, aro sun!, the cluster def has movie nights ok, you're welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sun and capheus have a brief talk about sex and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little talks

**Author's Note:**

> my 69th story is about an asexual :)

There were many good and bad things about the cluster, and many things that fell between. Things that Capheus didn’t know how to quantify, like the feeling he got when he felt lust and sex from the others.

Capheus had no experience with sex. He’d never had it, never even really thought about it. He’d never had time before. But his mother was feeling better, and it wasn’t a constant struggle to find her medicine, and the cluster was as safe as it had ever been, and he was feeling things from them.

The feelings he got were reflected, impressions from others, and even though his body reacted, he hated it. Thanks to his other selves, he knew far more about sex than he ever wanted to, and all of it was disgusting.

When he showed up to their group night, which was being held at Kala’s that weekend, he was still feeling troubled over it. Eventually his malaise got to the point where Sun pulled him aside, and in her cell she murmured, “What’s wrong, Capheus?”

“I’m thinking about sex,” he answered. When she raised her eyebrows, he quickly added, “It has been troubling me, with how often the cluster is thinking and… doing. I never thought of it before, but I do not want sex. Even the idea is disgusting to me.” He sat down on her bed. “I know it’s not natural…”

Sun smacked the back of his head gently. “When I was little, I grew up hearing all these stories. About how I would one day meet my future husband, and fall in love with him, and nothing else would matter. Imagine how I felt when I never started having those feelings.”

“Oh,” Capheus said.

Sun smiled and adjusted herself, tucking her legs underneath her. “I never realized I was different until I was an adult. My friends were going out and finding others, entangling themselves romantically. Treating it like the height of emotional capability. When I told them how I felt, that romance is a waste of time and I have never felt it, the better ones never understood. The worse ones simply ostracized me immediately. Since then, I have never really discussed it.”

“They acted poorly,” Capheus said. He wanted to ask more, but he sensed Sun didn’t want to talk about it yet.

“They did,” Sun agreed, softly. She grabbed Capheus’s hand. It was a strange gesture for Sun, but it did comfort Capheus. “And that was when I realized that I am who I am. And there’s no reason for me to find shame in it. Just because I do not feel romantic love, does not mean I do not feel love at all. It does not mean I’m emotionless. And just because you do not like sex, does not mean you are unnatural, or that you cannot care about people.” She squeezed his hand. “Now let’s get back to the movie.”

“Yes,” Capheus agreed. They were back in an instant. Kala gave them a little smile, and Nomi asked if they had a nice chat. Capheus simply smiled at her.


End file.
